


A Night Out

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ramsay Bolton, Double Dating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ramsay is his own warning, Top Jon, Valentine's Day Fluff, idk how buttplugs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Ramsay takes Jon for a wonderful night out.





	1. Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decent_Arrow78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/gifts).



Jon was home. Home from his stupid job where he made people beg for loans. Only today, he was different. His lunch was made by Ramsay, his boyfriend and there was a note. Of course it was dirty. Because Ramsay is Ramsay. Luckily Ramsay didn't have to cook, since he was taking Jon out for dinner. Which he knew Jon would prefer a night in. But he wanted show his boyfriend off. Even though Jon hadn't met his father Roose. Or his step-mother Walda. He wondered if his dad would like Jon? He knew Walda would like Jon. Since Walda liked everyone. When Jon got into the living he saw Ramsay in a grey suit. He knew what that meant. A night on the town. 

'Happy Valentine's Day sweetling,' Said Ramsay, 'What are you up to Rams?' Ramsay walked up to him. 'Jonny, I'm not up to anything,' 

'Am I meeting your father?' He asks. 'No,' He lied. 'You're lying, Rams,' He said pulling him into his chest. 'Fine, we're going out on a double date with my father and step-mother,' 

'Are you ashamed of me?' He asks Ramsay. 'No, I'm proud of you, before you I had no one, and now I found the love of my life,' Ramsay told Jon kissing his lips. 'Well, when is dinner?' Jon asks grabbing Ramsay's butt as they embrace. 'in an hour,' Jon let go of Ramsay and asked him. 'Should I change?' Jon took his shirt off Ramsay grabbed him and kissed Jon's abbs. 'Yes,' He said. 

'What should I wear?' He asks. 'The red and black one with the dragon on leg,' He said. 'Okay,' He kissed Ramsay. His boyfriend tugged his hair. 

 

* * *

Jon and Ramsay stood in the waiting area for Roose and Walda. When he saw Roose walk in. He knew Roose looked nothing like his son. While his son's eyes were blue, his was grey and cold, while Ramsay was milk white, Roose had a slight tan. He wondered how Roose had that. Maybe he tanned. Because all it did was rain in Seattle. 'Ah! Ramsay!' He said. A woman stood by him. Fat with blonde hair. 'Hi I'm Jon,' He told Walda. 'I'm Walda,' 

 

'Well, let's eat,' Said Roose. Jon chewed his chicken. 'So Jon, I heard your father is in the FBI,' 

'Yes, he was,' He told him. 'Was?' 

'His father died last year,' That's when he met Ramsay. While he was crying in the public gym when he got the news from his mother. He remembered Ramsay rubbing his back. He remembered Ramsay attending the funeral, and then one month later they started dating. He remembered how scared he was for his mother to meet Ramsay. He liked when Ramsay talked for him. Ramsay grabbed his hand. Jon sipped his wine. 

'So ..., have you 2 been sexually active?' Ramsay spit out his wine. 'Father!' He yelled. 'How could you say that,' Jon got a napkin and dapped his napkin on Ramsay's shirt and coat. 'Listen, we're leaving,' Jon said. 

 

* * *

 

'I hate him,' Ramsay said holding Jon as he cried. 'I can't believe-,' 

'Sweetling,' He told Jon. 'I've been thinking, I've never felt this feeling for anyone else. So I was wondering, will you marry me?' Said Ramsay. 'What?' Said Jon. 'I love you, marry me and I'll keep you safe?' 

 

'You won't allow him at the wedding right?' He asks. 'Of course,' He told Jon kissing him. 'So is that a  _yes_?' Ramsay asks. 'Yes,' Jon hugged him. 'Let's go home,' 


	2. A heart shaped Butt Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gives Ramsay a vibrating Heart Shaped Butt Plug and Ramsay gives Jon his ring.

The drive home was awkward. Ramsay drove, and Jon sat in the other seat.

'So ...,' Jon said. 'My Dad's a dick?'

Ramsay asks. 'yes,' Jon answered.

'I knew he'd do that,' Ramsay said grabbing Jon's hand.

'I can't wait for you to see your ring,' 

'What does it look like?' Jon said. 'It's amazing,' 

'What colour?'

'Rose gold,' 

'Pretty,'

'What'd you get me?' Ramsay asks. 'A butt plug,' Jon said. 

* * *

'Open it,' Jon said. 'Heart shaped. nice,' Ramsay said. 'It vibrates,' Jon whispered. 'Where's the button for it?'

'On the back,' Ramsay pressed it. 'Shove it up my ass?' Ramsay asks. 'Sure,'

Jon pulled down his soon to be husband's pants and underwear. And put it in the butthole. 'Does it feel good?' 

'Not as good as you,' Ramsay said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Roose and Walda weren't going to appear. But I changed my mind. And of course I had to mention Jon's dad Rhaegar. And of course he's dead. 
> 
> Also shout out to Decent_Arrow78 for this idea.


End file.
